


Uncovering a Secret

by Ayreonaut



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Daud (Dishonored), M/M, Pining, Post-Low Chaos Ending (Dishonored), Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayreonaut/pseuds/Ayreonaut
Summary: Очнувшись без ключа и амулетов, Дауд покидает столицу, но вопросов у него всё же больше, чем ответов. И вот, через год после того, как группа бывших ассасинов оседает в Серконосе, они снова встречаются с таинственным королевским защитником. По необъяснимой причине он просто занимает соседнюю с Даудом комнату, не убив ни одного из них. Королевский защитник Дануолла – невероятно сложная загадка. И Дауд решает сам попытаться понять странное существо, имя которому – Корво Аттано.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & Emily Kaldwin, Corvo Attano/Daud, Corvo Attano/Jessamine Kaldwin
Kudos: 1





	1. Глава 1. Столкновение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uncovering a Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813141) by [starbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbunny/pseuds/starbunny). 



Кент любит погоду на Серконосе.

В Дануолле это либо дождь, либо нет. Там не часто видишь солнце, луну или звезды, сверкающие, как алмазы, в небе над Серконосом.

Он знает, что остальные с ним не согласны. Им больше по душе дожди и даже ливни Дануолла, «отражающие характер города».

С тех пор, как Китобои покинули Гристоль, ступив на борт корабля, отплывающего в Серконос, уже минул почти год, но не проходит ни дня, когда Кент не вспоминал бы о железном городе, его зазубренных краях и острых углах. Серконос не такой металлический, скорее… изящный. Сплошь плавные линии и угловатые конструкции, вырезанные из полированного дерева и камня. Если Дануолл — мрачный суровый страж в строгом мундире и с мечом на поясе, то Серконос — танцующий в струящейся юбке супруг, чьи волосы развеваются волнами.

Кент любит Серконос, и ему больше нравится новая работа, но всё же короткие обрывки новостей из Дануолла, доходящие через моряков, затягивают его в омут, полный глубокой боли, сжимающей сердце.

Сегодня довольно тихо, и Кенту это нравится. Конечно, тихий день означает меньше работы, но деньги — не проблема, и он просто рад, что у него есть время напевать песни и насвистывать гристольские мелодии, поддавшись ностальгии.

Кент смотрит на деревянные часы, примостившиеся на краешке стола, и сосредоточенно отслеживает каждое мельчайшее движение стрелок. Потом переводит взгляд на большие, высокие окна, выходящие во двор клиники. Сквозь них лениво просачивается яркое сияние, слабое тепло, зовущее Кента домой.

Он думает о тёплой миске тушёного мяса и богатом, горьком вкусе хорошего виски. Закрывает потёртую кожаную книгу на столе, убирая её обратно в ящик. Ручки возвращаются в коробки, и Кент смотрит на часы снова.

Его лицо озаряет улыбка. Из губ вырывается вздох, и Кент потягивается.

Он поднимается из скрипучего кресла и подходит к деревянной двери. Пальцы касаются гладкой ручки…

И она врезается в него, с силой ударив по лбу.

Кент шипит от расцветающей боли, и дверь скрипит, будто извиняясь за внезапное нападение. Закрыв глаза, он с негодованием трёт голову, а внутри оседает разочарование.

— Мы закрыты, — его голос звучит грубо. — Кем бы вы ни были, вам…

И Кент замирает.

Его глаза раскрываются: фигура человека, вклинившаяся между ним и дверью, смотрит на него в ответ, медленно моргая.

Даже без знаменитого плотного пальто из дорогой ткани Кент может узнать этого гладковыбритого мужчину за милю. Его длинные волосы лежат неровно, обрамляя угловатое лицо, а облик завершает пара внимательных карих глаз.

— Я извиняюсь, но это срочно.

Голос мужчины мелодичный, тембр ровный, и слушать его очень приятно. Над бровью заметен маленький шрам, но этот недостаток почти не портит его лица.

Кент застывает.

Он знает этого человека.

Мужчина чуть вздрагивает, его взгляд падает на собственные руки, крепко прижимающие что–то к широкой груди.

А потом он снова вскидывает глаза на Кента, и тот застывает, не смея шевельнуться. Взгляд напротив лёгкий, любопытный, выражение лица осторожно–нейтральное, но Кент всё равно сглатывает, волна страха захлёстывает его с головой, а боль во лбу почти забыта.

И всё–таки эти глаза не расширяются в знак признания, а Кент отступает назад, быстро придя в себя.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает он.

Мужчина делает паузу, переступая с ноги на ногу, а затем Кент подмечает движение под его руками.

Там, накрытое полотенцем… что–то дёргается и извивается.

— В ней… — нежданный гость подходит ближе и кладёт это «что–то» на стол.

Полотенце разворачивается, и Кент может только глупо смотреть на то, что оказалось внутри.

Два ярких глаза, треугольные уши, маленькое тело, покрытое чёрным мехом.

Кошка.

— …Я не ветеринар, — осторожно говорит Кент.

Его сердце подпрыгивает, когда мужчина сжимает губы.

— Я знаю, но она ранена.

А потом Кент видит, что на полотенце расползлось кровавое пятно, и вздыхает про себя. Он натягивает перчатки и осторожно поднимает… кошачью… лапу. Мужчина спокойно стоит рядом, наблюдая.

На животе животного зияет открытая рана, и густая, тёплая кровь льётся, пачкая ему руки.

Кент открывает ящик, вынимает иглу, нитку, а над коробкой, в которой хранится охлаждающая мазь, его рука на секунду колеблется. Он не знает, подействует ли это на кошку, и решает обойтись без неё, быстро стерилизуя иглу.

Кент делает первый стежок. Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, почти осязаема, и то, что человек рядом с ним выглядит мрачной тенью из–за падающего на него света, совсем не помогает разрядить обстановку.

— Итак… вы отсюда? — спрашивает Кент, потому что альтернатива — сжиматься от страха в мёртвой тишине под пристальным взглядом, а ему нужно отвлечься.

— Да. Нет, — гулко звучит ответ.

— Где вы её нашли?

— Она сцепилась с бродячим волкодавом из–за еды.

Кент фыркает, его проворные пальцы всё ещё работают, зашивая разорванную кожу.

— А ты отсюда?

Глубокий, тихий голос эхом отдаётся в комнате, тяжёло оседая на плечах Кента. Руки его вздрагивают, и он вскидывает глаза.

Взгляд напротив пронзительный, проникновенный… такой острый, что все мысли Кента разбегаются от страха быть прочтёнными.

Он тут же опускает глаза обратно, но удушающее давление остаётся.

— Так?.. — подсказывает мужчина, и Кент сглатывает.

— Э–э… нет, — отвечает он.

После этого мужчина замолкает и устраивается на пустом стуле посреди комнаты.

Плечи Кента опускаются, и он быстро закрывает рану: его мир сужается до собственных пальцев и кожи животного. Мир разрастается снова, когда перевязка окончена, а Кент ощущает на себе чужой взгляд: проницательный, тяжёлый.

— Сколько?

Кент замирает от вопроса и заставляет себя сделать дрожащий вздох.

— Пятьдесят монет.

Мужчина набирает нужную сумму и отдает её Кенту. Тот принимает плату осторожно, не касаясь чужой руки, и складывает в железную коробку.

Затем гость подходит и берёт на руки кошку, снова заворачивая её в полотенце. Его руки массивные, мозолистые, но он нежен, и животное в его объятиях сворачивается клубком.

— Спасибо.

Улыбка на лице мужчины выглядит неуместно, и Кент таращится, а потом молча кивает в ответ, потому что его горло пересыхает, мешая сказать хоть слово. Потом мужчина открывает дверь, выходит, и Кент облегчённо вздыхает.

Он заталкивает металлическую коробку в сумку с громким грохотом и пытается не вздрогнуть. Затем устраивает сумку на спине и завязывает мешок с мусором, прежде чем наконец достать ключи.

Уже темно, и Кент молча надеется, что братья оставят ему хоть немного тушёного мяса. Он запирает дверь, а потом застывает при виде массивной фигуры, стоящей у магазина.

Кент пугается, его хватка на мешке разжимается, и он падает на землю.

— По–почему вы ещё здесь? — вырывается у Кента торопливый вопрос, в панике, совершенно непроизвольно.

Мужчина склоняет голову набок, и Кент может отчасти различить его силуэт. Пальто больше нет, но его тень всё ещё витает над пугающей фигурой, безмолвной, спокойной, просто… делая его непохожим ни на кого другого.

— Мне было интересно, знаешь ли ты здесь где–нибудь хорошую гостиницу, — говорит он пугающе ровно, так небрежно, в то время как Кент близок к тому, чтобы просто развернуться и бежать. Вот только он не убежит.

Кент поднимает сумку, пытаясь успокоить нервы.

— Я… — Он осматривается по сторонам. Почти бездумно. Вокруг никого нет. Место пустынно. Если он закричит…

— Я… не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, — устало вздыхает мужчина.

Кент просто застывает, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Он знает.

— Я просто хочу узнать, где здесь гостиница, — мягко повторяет он.

— Я… — Кент прикусывает язык.

Мужчина снова вздыхает, поворачивается, а потом Кент порывисто окликает его.

— Аттано, подождите, я…

И снова застывает, когда королевский защитник Дануолла собственной персоной прекращает идти.

— Гостиница… есть, но ей управляет… — Кент обрывается.

Пауза.

— …это неважно, — отвечает Аттано.

—Э–э… хорошо. Хорошо, — заикается Кент, подбирает мешок с мусором и двигается дальше.

Знаменитый телохранитель следует за ним, его шаги необычайно громкие. Наверное, для Кента так даже лучше, потому что отсутствие шума пугает больше, чем успокаивает, и так он может хотя бы понять, как далеко от него Аттано.

Кент сожалеет о своем решении уже на пятой минуте их пути, когда звук шагов королевского защитника — единственный звук, заполняющий тишину.

Аттано вряд ли испугает остальных, они его скорее уважают, чем боятся, но Кент всегда робел рядом с незнакомцами, и у него ушли годы на то, чтобы почувствовать себя свободно среди братьев.

В последний раз он видел Аттано отравленным, бледным, ослабевшим. Затем, спустя несколько часов, Томас сообщил о его побеге, и ещё через несколько часов Кента вызвали. Мастер шагал взад и вперёд, и в этом не было ничего необычного, но всем своим лицом он выражал недоумение.

— Ключ украден, — вот и всё, что он сказал, с ворчанием потирая шею.

Его отключили? Кент не посмел спросить.

К концу дня его мастер и ещё несколько Китобоев находились на борту корабля до Серконоса, пока громкоговорители вовсю трубили о возвращении Эмили и невиновности Аттано.

— Зачем вы… прибыли на Серконос? — спрашивает Кент, оборачиваясь. И тут же отступает, когда Аттано смотрит на него.

Он пришел сюда, чтобы убить мастера? Нет, у него уже был шанс, но он этого не сделал. Что, если он передумал…

Тогда Кент отправит всех своих братьев и мастера на верную смерть.

Он бледнеет.

— Отпуск… императрица приказала мне пару недель отдохнуть.

Он кажется немного смущённым, чем только пугает Кента сильнее.

— Вы… — он давится, задыхаясь и кашляя.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивают его прямо за спиной, и Кент отскакивает, продолжая кашлять.

Королевский защитник переминается с ноги на ногу, шуршащий звук его подошв кажется странно извиняющимся.

— Я… я в порядке, — выпаливает Кент, отступая ровно настолько, чтобы выдержать дистанцию между ними.

— Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль, — тихо повторяет Аттано.

Кент просто вдыхает, выдыхает и продолжает идти. Неуверенные шаги следуют за ним, и он решает не оглядываться назад и не трусить, как глупый ребёнок.

Его братья спросили мастера об Аттано только однажды, во время обеда, и тот стал очень тихим, неподвижным, как волкодав, готовый атаковать.

Звук ложек, стучащих по тарелкам, мгновенно стал оглушительным, и каждый из его братьев напрягся, зная, что они пересекли некую грань.

— Я его уважаю, — грубо ответил мастер, и через минуту оживленная болтовня возобновилась.

Ещё несколько минут проходят в молчании.

— Вы здесь, чтобы убить Дауда? — не может не спросить Кент.

Королевский защитник останавливается, и Кент неуверенно оглядывается.

— …Нет, — ответ ровный, и Кент не может даже догадаться, что творится в уме этого человека.

— Я пощадил его и не изменю этому решению, — добавляет Аттано, и это кажется достаточно искренним, хотя Кент не может быть слишком уверен.

Они выходят к гостинице, поворачивая налево, яркие огни из окон освещают дорогу. Кент замедляется, когда от дверей доносится громкое приветствие. Возможно, стоит сначала рассказать своим братьям — и мастеру — что Аттано здесь.

— Хм… — Кент поворачивается и видит Аттано, глядящего на него, крепко прижав к себе кошку.

— Я должен… — Кент наклоняет голову к гостинице. — Сказать им, что вы…

— Эй! Кент вернулся!

Кент пугается, коротко вскрикнув, оборачивается и находит на пороге развеселившегося Фёдора.

— Мы уж думали, тебя снова уволокла та серконосская девчонка.

Кент обильно краснеет.

— Кто это… — он останавливается. — …Бля!

Дверь с грохотом захлопывается снова и румянец Кента только растёт. Он лишь надеется, что Аттано не сможет понять, насколько он уже красный.

— Там, чёрт возьми, королевский защитник! — крик едва приглушён, и Кент подскакивает, заслышав шум.

Шипение, ещё шум.

Затем тишина.

Кент бросает быстрый взгляд на Аттано. Он снова колеблется, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— Э–э… — Кент не понимает, что делать. — Эм–м… Наверное, мне надо их проверить?..

А потом он просто забегает внутрь, оставляя королевского защитника за дверью.

Столы заняты примерно десятью его братьями, а сломанный стул лежит на полу.

— Кент! Ты идиот! Почему он здесь?! — сердито шепчет Фёдор. Молодой светловолосый Китобой выглядит очень встревоженным, на контрасте с обычным весёлым поведением.

— Ему… нужно место, где остановиться, так что…

— Он убьёт нас!

— Он сказал, что не причинит нам вреда.

— И ты ему поверил?!

Девон стучит Кенту по голове.

— Я здесь не затем, чтоб кого–то убить, — новый голос, мягкий, но всё жё как–то пробившийся сквозь шум, заставляет всех подскочить.

В воздухе повисает звенящая тишина, и все взгляды скрещиваются на королевском защитнике, который каким–то образом — за несколько секунд, никем не замеченный — пробрался на второй этаж и сейчас смотрит сверху вниз на застывших людей.

Теперь, когда Кент может ясно рассмотреть этого мужчину, он замечает, что на Корво тонкая рубашка с белым воротником, серое пальто (доходящее до бедер), тёмно–серые брюки и кожаные сапоги. Простая одежда, ничего шёлкового или изысканного, как вышитая одежда, которую носят в Дануолле. Он одет как серконосец среднего класса, и двигается так же, опираясь на перила. Но из рассказов своих пациентов Кент знает, что при дворе Аттано может быть внушительным и даже пугающим.

Волосы Корво почти той же длины, как запомнилось Кенту, густые, каштановые, почти до плеч. Однако они не выглядят грязными и аккуратно расчёсаны. Королевский защитник мягко смотрит на Китобоев, и это совсем не похоже на холодный, безразличный взгляд, которым он мог бы наградить неразумных дворян в Дануолле.

— Э–э… Кор… лорд Аттано. Большая… э–э… честь, — Девон, самый стремительно соображающий из них, приветствует его достаточно ровным тоном, кажущимся естественным.

— Мы… э–э… очень рады видеть вас, конечно. Э, да, очень рады.

Девон одаривает свирепыми взглядами братьев, стоящих к нему ближе всего, и все они энергично кивают.

Аттано опускает взгляд на пушистый клубок в своих руках, а затем спрашивает:

— У вас не будет горячего молока?

Вопрос удивляет всех, кроме Кента, и он первым трогается с места.

— Я принесу.

Аттано благодарно кивает.

— Эм… Свободная комната есть на третьем этаже, вторая слева. Первая… м–м. Занята, — говорит ему Девон, и Аттано коротко благодарит его, исчезая на лестнице.

— Ты тоже придурок! Ты зачем дал ему комнату рядом с Даудом? — шипит один из его братьев.

— Но других комнат нет! — звучит возмущённый ответ.

Кент вздыхает, разогревая немного молока на плите и всё ещё нервничая. Братья продолжают спорить, и он отключается, сосредотачиваясь на молоке.

В конце концов они успокаиваются, и к тому времени молоко уже совсем тёплое, оно почти кипит. Кент переливает его в небольшую миску.

Горшок с остатками тушёнки стоит на плите. Аттано вообще ел? Кент ненадолго застывает, а потом достаёт ещё одну миску и наполняет её оставшимся тушёным мясом. Он ставит обе миски на поднос и выходит из кухни.

В дверях его тормозит Федор.

— Почему Аттано здесь?

— Он сказал, что в отпуске.

— В отпуске? — выглядывая, фыркает Девон.

Кент кивает, и брови Девона поднимаются.

— Подожди, ты серьёзно?

Кент молчит.

— О, Бездна. Ты серьёзно.

— Где… как ты с ним познакомился?

— Он… появился в клинике.

— Он ранен?

— Нет, не совсем. Он принес… кошку… она была ранена.

Недоверчивая пауза.

— Кошка?

Кивок.

_— Кошка?_

Опять кивок.

— Итак… ты хочешь сказать… что великий лорд–защитник, тот самый человек, от которого дворяне убегают в слезах, принёс раненую кошку, чтобы ты её вылечил.

Кент чувствует себя очень глупо, снова кивая.

— Бездна. Это просто смешно.

Кент старается не краснеть и вместо этого пожимает плечами, протискиваясь мимо братьев, и несёт поднос вверх по лестнице, пока молоко не остыло.

К тому моменту, как он достигает второго этажа, его сердце трепыхается в груди, а на третьем Кент едва не разливает еду. Он благодарит небо, что его мастер, Дауд, пока не вернулся. Кент не думает, что его нервы могли бы выдержать сегодня ещё одну встряску.

Дверь второй комнаты на третьем этаже закрыта — недобрый знак, — и Кент делает глубокий вдох, прежде чем постучать.

Через несколько секунд дверь открывается, и Аттано отступает в комнату, пропуская его внутрь.

Кент ставит поднос на единственный в комнате деревянный стол и смотрит на человека, прислонившегося к стене в дальнем углу, хорошо осознавая дистанцию, которую тот выдерживает между собой и Кентом.

Мысль о том, что Аттано пытается выглядеть не таким пугающим — странная, и Кент тут же её прогоняет.

— Я принёс вам немного еды, эм… если вы ещё не ели.

Корво удивлён и мягко улыбается Кенту.

— Спасибо, Кент.

Имя слетает с губ Аттано мягко и легко, как лепесток, коснувшийся водной глади. Это напоминает Кенту о том, как этот приятный голос захлебывался криком боли в застенках Колдриджа. Кент дрожит, начиная всё больше уважать милосердие и выдержку Корво.

Он наблюдает, как Аттано ставит перед кошкой миску с молоком, и та неуверенно его пробует. Лицо мужчины смягчается, и Кент ничего не может с собой поделать, думая о том, какой ужас, должно быть, исказил его, когда… Джессамину… убили.

— Если вам… что–нибудь нужно…

Взгляд Аттано обращается к нему, и Кент отшатывается, как от удара. Корво моргает, удивлённый реакцией, и его взгляд смягчается.

— С–сэр, — с запинкой прибавляет Кент.

— Корво подойдёт.

— Эм… да, хорошо. Лорд Корво, то есть… Корво, — имя застревает в горле, и Кент думает, что в этом есть что–то неправильное. «Аттано» звучит намного благороднее, как–то… лучше. Кент не имеет права звать кого–то, вроде него, по имени.

— Я действительно так ужасен?

Вопрос удивляет, и Кент на минуту задумывается.

— Нет, я просто… эм…

Кент густо краснеет, и это точно не остаётся незамеченным. 

— …я не слишком уверенно чувствую себя рядом с незнакомцами.

Аттано ничего не отвечает, поглаживая кошку.

Кент уже готов уйти: братья, наверное, умирают от желания узнать, что случилось. И тогда он задаётся вопросом, как мужчина понял, что он… Китобой. 

— М–можно кое о чём вас спросить?

— Можно. 

— Как вы узнали, что я… — он обрывается. 

Рука Аттано замирает, он поднимает глаза на Кента.

— Швы. Следы выглядели очень похоже на те, что окружают… шрамы Дауда.

Кент бросает взгляд на кошку. Рана почти незаметна со стороны.

— И ты очень странно повёл себя, когда увидел меня в первый раз. Я просто сложил два и два.

Кент краснеет ещё сильнее. Аттано никак это не комментирует, и он решает оставить мужчину в покое. Извинившись, Кент с бьющимся сердцем спускается по лестнице.

Как только он появляется на первом этаже, Фёдор первым решает подать голос.

— Он тебе навредил? Напугал? — спрашивает он, нахмурившись.

— Нет. Он был… мягким.

— Мягким?

— Забудьте о том, мягкий он или нет. Что мы вообще скажем Дауду, когда он вернётся? — Томас, появившийся, пока Кент поднимался к Аттано, присоединятся к беседе.

— Аттано сказал, что не собирается его убивать, — отвечает Кент, испытывая желание заступиться за мужчину.

— Я не беспокоюсь об Аттано. Дауд — вот, кто меня беспокоит. И его привычка выводить людей из себя, — ворчит Томас.

— Мы не сумеем от него ничего скрыть, — это жизнеутверждающее предложение звучит, конечно же, от Фёдора, и даже Кент закатывает глаза. 

— Верно, однажды нас просто убьют во сне, — фыркает Девон.

Они спорят до тех пор, пока не приходит время разойтись по кроватям, отлично понимая, что Дауд вернётся только через несколько часов, и никто из них не горит желанием быть тем, кто объяснит ему, почему королевский защитник оккупировал соседнюю с ним спальню.


	2. Глава 2. Предупреждение

Корво просыпается раньше всех, когда за окном ещё темно и тихо. Воздух свеж и прохладен. Корво резко подрывается, а потом откидывается обратно, прикрыв глаза.

Его тело покрыто свежим потом, грудь вздымается и опускается, и каждый вздох прерывист и задушен.

Корво устало моргает, уперевшись взглядом в незнакомый потолок (на два тона светлее, чем в Дануолле)… пока не вспоминает, что он уже не в Дануолле. Он на Серконосе.

Ночные кошмары для него не внове, но они причиняют всё такую же боль. Жуткие порождения его спящего разума беспощадны, мучительны, переполнены насилием и кровью, и Корво вынужден проходить через это снова и снова, без отдыха, без единого шанса на побег.

Часы бодрствования тоже не исключение. Больные сны просачиваются в его сознание, со смехом запуская ядовитые клыки в израненную душу. Он знает: ему покоя не будет.

Эмили беспокоится, постоянно просит отдохнуть, но Корво просто не может. Он вымотан до предела, и это не от затягивающихся ран или болей. Правление Эмили по–прежнему висит на волоске, и Корво не позволяет себе расслабиться, пока чума до сих пор разрушает город, пока в воздухе витает запах смерти. Он сдаётся только тогда, когда с болезнью покончено, а волнения среди дворян на время затихают. И по крайней мере, в этот раз все единодушны в том, что исцеление — это звучит неплохо.

И Корво, наконец, уступает просьбе дочери взять короткий отпуск, расслабиться и немного проветриться. Это только на две недели, но часть его уже отчаянно стремится вернуться к своим обязанностям. Он не позволит Дануоллу снова пасть, не допустит, чтобы наследие Джессамины обратилось в прах.

Он остаётся в постели (она немного жестче, чем в Дануолле, но мягче, чем в Колдридже). У него нет совещаний, ему нечего патрулировать, и осознание этого проникает в его разум до тех пор, пока беспокойство Корво не становится слишком сильным, чтобы просто лежать. Ему нужно двигаться.

Серконос был очевидным выбором. Корво знал (от своих осведомителей), что Дауд и его Китобои осели там, но отправиться туда решил не поэтому. Он любит Серконос, скучает по еде, по людям, и чувствует себя там как дома.

Он переодевается в свежую одежду, купленную на рынке только позавчера. Поселиться здесь, с Китобоями — и Даудом — не входило в его планы, но Корво не против. У них нет причин преследовать его, а у него нет причин их убивать (если только они не дадут ему повод).

Он бросает взгляд на крепко спящую кошку, укрытую одеялами. Она кажется совсем маленькой, такой невинной, и когда Корво увидел её, истекающую кровью на побережье, то в конце концов подобрал, не в силах смотреть, как такая яркая, хрупкая жизнь угасает.

Сейчас до сих пор очень рано: даже солнце ещё не взошло, и Корво использует тёмное зрение, просто чтобы осмотреться.

Все спят; в комнате рядом (комнате Дауда) никого нет и Корво считает, что это к лучшему.

Он встаёт, игнорируя усталость, которая пытается затащить его обратно в постель, и легко гладит кошачье ухо. Зверёк вздрагивает, просыпается и с мяуканьем подаётся навстречу прикосновению.

Корво слабо улыбается, гладит её ещё раз, и переносится прямо из отеля, не желая никого будить.

Ветер приятно холодит разгорячённую кожу. В воздухе не слышно никакой болтовни, только чириканье птиц и жужжание насекомых, и Корво ненадолго прикрывает глаза, просто наслаждаясь этим. 

Нигде в Дауолле такого ощутить нельзя. Дануолл — механический и стальной, любая живая природа там давно уничтожена. И там никогда не бывает так тихо, всегда откуда–то слышен тихий гул или отдалённое гудение заводов и фабрик.

Усталость искушает его сном, но Корво встряхивается, вспоминая свой последний сон. Пендлтоны, безъязыкие, захлёбывающиеся кровью. Джессамина — кровоточащая рана, угасающий взгляд прекрасных глаз, обмякшие руки. Холодные. Неподвижные.

Ему требуется время, чтобы разжать кулак. Корво глубоко вдыхает прохладный воздух, согревая лёгкие, и медленно выдыхает.

Он сидит на крыше, наблюдая, как из–за горизонта выглядывает тёплый янтарь и постепенно распускается, как цветок, высоко–высоко в небе.

Понемногу теплеет, и Корво уже не чувствует себя таким уставшим: лучи солнца успокаивают раздёрганные нервы.

Из гостиницы доносится шум: какой–то стук, скрип деревянных досок. Корво до сих пор испытывает облегчение, слыша такие звуки. Он всё ещё помнит гробовое молчание в брошенных домах, трупное зловоние гниющей плоти. Но это… это — жизнь, и Корво остаётся на месте, просто слушая.

Вскоре ко всему этому присоединяются голоса. Не шёпот или крик, но веселый смех и восклицания.

Почуяв запах еды, Корво принюхивается. Свежий хлеб, суп… кофе. Пахнет… неплохо.

Первые пару месяцев после того, как невиновность Корво была признана, он едва мог съесть хоть что–то. От жирной еды его желудок бунтовал, а кусочки сытной солёной пищи возвращались обратно часами позже. Это было для него слишком… слишком роскошно, и Корво не мог вынести даже запаха мяса и специй, его горло немедленно сжималось, к нему подступала желчь. В любом случае, он отбрасывал всё это в сторону, улыбался Эмили и уходил, когда чувствовал дурноту. Он просто не мог ничего сделать. На это ушли месяцы, но в конце концов Корво заставил себя снова нормально питаться. Теперь он ест едва ли столько, сколько нужно, совсем не так, как раньше, но, по крайней мере, он вообще способен есть. Тем не менее, взгляды горничных и поваров не остаются для него незамеченными. Иногда даже Эмили ест больше него, а Корво просто не может заставить себя проглотить лишний кусок.

С разговором всё обстояло еще хуже. Приучившись молчать в Колдридже, когда Корво впервые пришёл в паб «Пёсья яма», он был практически нем. Первые пару недель после побега само ощущение напряжения голосовых связок возрождало в его голове яркие воспоминания о Колдридже, когда он кричал и кричал от боли, но так ни в чём и не признался. Сэмюэль, казалось, был единственным, кто это понимал, и никогда не требовал от Корво больше разговоров, чем ему бы хотелось. Когда Эмили была спасена, Корво пересиливал себя, отчаянно желая быть нормальным ради неё. Он всегда боялся, что она заметит, как его руки вздрагивали и сжимались, когда он с ней говорил.

Прошли месяцы, и теперь Корво может говорить без ужасных воспоминаний, хотя обычно он предпочитает вообще не разговаривать.

Аромат кофе в воздухе разжигает жажду. Чашка горячего кофе — это было бы замечательно, решает Корво, но не знает, как это воспримут Китобои.

У него по–прежнему нет никаких конкретных планов на день, а потом он вспоминает о маленькой чёрной кошке, которую принял под своё крыло.

Корво переносится обратно в свою комнату (соседняя по–прежнему пустует) и находит спящую кошку. Он осторожно будит её, берёт на руки и спускается вниз.

Корво специально шагает громко, но Китобои всё равно пугаются его появления. 

— Доброе утро, лорд Аттано, — легко приветствует его один из них, как будто ничем не встревоженный. Корво полагает, его зовут Девон.

Кент, робкий рыжеволосый Китобой, выглядывает из кухни, а потом снова исчезает внутри.

Кошка мяукает, бодая руку Корво, и Девон переводит взгляд на неё.

— О, так вот о каком несчастном создании нам рассказывал Кент.

Кошка поднимает на него яркие глаза, в нежном объятии прижимаясь к груди Корво.

Около пяти Китобоев остаются в столовой, а ещё двое переносятся прочь, едва завидев Корво, хотя он обращает на это не слишком много внимания.

Девон выглядит не таким нервным, как остальные.

— Кент сказал, что вы в отпуске, — замечает он.

Корво только кивает, замечая, как все Китобои поворачивается в его сторону, чутко отслеживая каждую реакцию.

— Итак, — начинает Девон, — какие у вас планы на сегодня?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Корво.

— М–м… хорошо… нужен ли вам кто–нибудь в роли гида?.. Заблудиться было бы совсем невесело, да? Ха–ха, — спрашивает другой китобой со светлыми волосами, вероятно, Фёдор.

Корво просто смотрит на него почти в замешательстве.

— …Я прожил на Серконосе восемнадцать лет.

Наступает тишина настолько неловкая, что все в комнате (включая Корво) ужасно благодарны Кенту, выбравшему именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из кухни с подносом для Корво. На нём стоит блюдо с хлебом, какой–то суп и — хвала Бездне — чашка кофе.

— Гм…

Кент отводит глаза в тот же миг, когда они встречаются со взглядом Корво. Он выглядит самую малость растерянным.

— Если хотите, это вам, — слабо говорит Кент.

— …Спасибо.

Китобои в столовой с удвоенным энтузиазмом набрасываются на еду, искоса нервно наблюдая за Корво. Они явно не горят желанием оставаться здесь дольше необходимого.

Он опускается на колени и отпускает кошку, которая протестующе мяукает, цепляясь за его ногу. Корво замечает, что перевязь на её ране надо бы сменить, и решает сделать это сам после завтрака.

Он принимает поднос, и Кент, коротко улыбнувшись, вновь скрывается на кухне.

(По дороге в столовую Корво слышит, как Девон шипит: «Идиот!», а потом звук удара и приглушённый вскрик боли Фёдора.)

Корво занимает место на приличном расстоянии от Китобоев, старательно избегающих его взгляда. Кошка снова пытается вскарабкаться на его ногу, и он сдаётся, подхватывая её и усаживая на колени.

Довольный зверь вскоре сворачивается клубочком и задрёмывает.

Хлеб совсем свежий, и суп не такой солёный, как думал Корво. Бульон вкусный и всё–таки лёгкий, но Корво прекращает есть, едва в животе возникает тошнотворное чувство раздутого шара. Он допивает свой кофе, но хлеб и суп съедает только наполовину. Корво замечает Кента, бросившего беглый взгляд на его незаконченную еду и нахмурившегося, как вчера, когда Корво вернул ему поднос с опустевшей лишь наполовину миской рагу.

Он не злится, и в лице его читается скорее сострадание, чем грусть, но Корво старается об этом не думать.

Позже Кент предлагает присмотреть за кошкой, и Корво передает её ему. Животное, похоже, доверяет ему и трётся головой о руку Кента, отчего его глаза удивлённо раскрываются.

Потом Корво берёт с собой часть своих денег и просто уходит. У него по–прежнему нет конкретного плана, и он решает просто побродить по улицам, где уже открылись магазины и вовсю снуют люди.

Он идёт вдоль торговых рядов, мимо, весело смеясь, бегают дети. Здесь продаётся всё: торты, одежда, игрушки, продукты, мясо. Взгляд Корво притягивают игрушки: деревянные, куклы, головоломки и другие, причудливые, резные и расписные.

Прямо сейчас он смотрит на куклу. Она напоминает ему миссис Пилсен, любимую куклу Эмили, хотя у неё другой цвет платья, улыбка шире, а волосы слишком короткие.

Воспоминания о счастливых временах всплывают на поверхность, принося ему глубокую боль.

Миссис Пилсен подарил Эмили Корво, когда ей исполнилось четыре года. Он купил игрушку в придорожном лотке на Серконосе много лет назад. Эмили подарку очень обрадовалась, и когда она спросила Корво, как зовут куклу, он смог лишь тупо уставиться на Джессамину, а потом вдруг выпалил «миссис Пилсен», увидев на столе книгу авторства Энтони Пилсена. Джессамина потом смеялась над ним очень долго, её смех согревал его, как солнце, а глаза сияли искренней любовью.

Задумавшись, он почти не замечает ощутимого толчка в спину и исчезновения своего кошелька.

Инстинкты Корво берут над ним верх, десятилетия боевого опыта за долю секунды возвращают ему смертоносную быстроту.

Мальчик — карманник — прижат к стене и Корво крепко держит его руки. Мальчик вскрикивает, вырываясь.

Хватка Корво сильна, и мальчик всхлипывает, его глаза расширяются от ужаса. Он едва ли старше Эмили; его волосы взъерошены, чёрные, как вороново крыло, а сам он худой, даже костлявый. Уличный воришка, не редкость на Серконосе.

Страх в его глазах — неподдельный, и Корво подмечает порванную одежду, очевидно, единственную, что у него есть, и мазки грязи на его руках и лице.

— Мой кошелёк, — говорит Корво, и мальчик крупно вздрагивает.

Кошелек неуверенно возвращается его владельцу, и тот забирает его обратно.

Корво может нащупать кости ребёнка; захоти он — и мог бы легко их сломать, и эта мысль заставляет его нахмуриться.

— …Ты голоден? — спрашивает Корво, и глаза мальчика расширяются.

Не услышав ответа, он повторяет свой вопрос.

— Д–да, — хнычет мальчик.

Корво ослабляет свою хватку. Наверное, останутся синяки.

— Я куплю тебе немного еды, — говорит Корво, и мальчик глядит на него с подозрением, не двигаясь с места.

Тогда Корво протягивает ему ещё горячий пирог с мясом, и мальчик просто тупо смотрит на него. Он изумлённо глядит на Корво, потом на пирог и снова вскидывает глаза, совершенно растерянный.

— Возьми, — настаивает Корво, сохраняя голос мягким, и мальчик наконец берёт еду. Он смотрит на Корво, а потом вгрызается в пирог и горячий сок пачкает его лицо. Наверное, он слишком горячий, но мальчику всё равно, он слишком голоден, чтобы об этом думать.

Он уминает еду за минуту, облизывает пальцы и с тоской смотрит на пустую обёртку.

Корво покупает ещё один пакет с пирогами (там их пять, и они тоже ещё горячие) и протягивает его мальчику, чьи глаза уже настолько широки, что могли бы просто выпасть в любой момент.

— Я… Спасибо, — наконец подаёт голос мальчик, облизывая губы.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Корво.

— …Ральф, сэр.

— Я Корво.

Ральф доканчивает второй пирог, оставляя в бумажном пакете четыре. Он глубоко вдыхает ароматный запах, а потом неохотно убирает пакет.

— Больше не будешь?

Ральф пугается вопроса, но качает головой.

— Я… мои друзья тоже хотели бы пирогов, — бормочет он, сцепив пальцы.

Корво удивлён. Самоотверженность — редкое качество.

Ральф смотрит на него, а потом отводит взгляд. Он не отодвигается, оставаясь сидеть на бордюре рядом с Корво.

Когда Ральф снова косится на него, Корво спрашивает:

— Что–то не так?

— М–м… ни–ничего, сэр, Корво, сэр. Вы–вы просто напоминаете мне моего учителя.

Учителя? Кто–то учит уличных воришек воровать?

— Кого? — Его голос немного резок, и мальчик в ужасе бледнеет.

— Он… он не называет нам свое имя. Но–но он носит красный плащ, и у него большой шрам на лице, — быстро тараторит мальчик.

Корво неподвижно застывает, подле него твердеет даже воздух. Мальчик дрожит, чётко осознавая опасность, в которой находится.

— Не мог бы ты меня к нему проводить? — Его голос становится жёстче, этот же командный тон часто слышат при дворе, и дрожащий мальчик может только подчиниться.

Он даже запинается на своём пути, и Корво следует за ним без проблем.

Дауд. Это имя разжигает в груди горячую волну гнева, обиды, печали, и Корво сужает глаза от одной мысли об этом человеке.

Он помнит, как прокрался в его личные апартаменты, обнажив клинок, готовый искать возмездия, отмщения, крови, когда…

Когда услышал запись аудиографии.

Потом он проскользнул наверх, прочитал дневник Дауда, и гнев Корво растворился в слабом всплеске.

И вместо мести он отключил ассасина, швырнул его на койку, стащил костяные амулеты и ключ, а потом рванул через канализацию, пока не передумал.

Он пощадил Дауда, и когда ему напомнили об этом в святилище Чужого, его кровь снова воспламенилась. Искушение вернуться и закончить работу было велико.

Кровь Корво горит и сейчас, жаждет насилия, и он давит в себе этот порыв, до боли закусывая щёку. Он пощадил Дауда. Это был его выбор. Он выбрал милосердие, и если он просто пересмотрит своё решение, то будет не лучше предателей и продажных дворян, с которыми ему приходится сталкиваться при дворе. Он падёт до уровня Хайрема Бэрроуза, этого грязного, коварного ублюдка. Джессамине бы это не понравилось, и Корво не позволит себе так поступить. Он выше этого.

Он заставляет себя успокоиться, и к тому времени, когда мальчик доводит его до нужного переулка, сердце Корво бьётся ровно.

Здесь на дороге грязные лужи, а полуразрушенные стены домов покрыты грязью и мхом. Через пару шагов переулок кончается, открывая пристанище, напоминающее комнату Корво в пабе «Пёсья яма». Стены его окрашены в бежевые, тёмно–коричневые тона, и кое–где от них отколота штукатурка. Мутная зеленоватая вода с резким, неприятным запахом течёт по полу. Солнечные лучи в это уединённое место не проникают, и оно почти целиком находится в тени, только краешек стены на третьем этаже окрашен тёплым сиянием.

Среди мрачных тонов ярким пятном выделяется малиново–красный.

Плащ.

И этот плащ укутывает массивную, высокую фигуру одного–единственного человека, стоящего в самом центре помещения.

Он стоит неподвижно, и Ральф молча переводит взгляд с него на Корво и обратно. В одной руке человека — сигара, а другая спрятана глубоко в кармане плаща. Его склонённая фигура невольно напоминает о ночной тени, накрывающей землю.

Корво всегда обладал тонкой чувствительностью, и после пребывания в Колдридже это только усилилось. Его инстинкты настолько отточены, что он может чётко определить ауру, окружающую этого человека. Подобную утреннему туману, густую и вязкую, словно мёд; как будто тонешь в бушующем море. Напряжение. Словно лежишь на колючей проволоке или, скорее, очутился в раскрытой пасти волкодава.

Что бывает только у людей, овладевших смертоносным искусством клинка.

Это ощущение Корво не чуждо, он чувствовал такое и в Дануолле, рядом с опытными гвардейцами.

Но никогда так ярко, никогда так сильно.

И затылок Корво покалывает, пока его взгляд обегает крепко сложенную фигуру мужчины снизу вверх, наконец достигая лица.

Длинный шрам ясно виден даже с такого расстояния.

Дауд.

Корво встречается с ним взглядом и мгновенно видит тёплую кровь Джессамины, бегущую из раны, слышит панический крик своей дочери. Боль в Колдридже, его разрушенная жизнь. Боль. Боль. Он должен уме…

Красный плащ Дауда — не часть формы Китобоев. Он тоньше, ткань не такая плотная, но оттенок очень похож, и Корво сощуривается.

— Аттано, — имя звучит коротко, даже отрывисто.

Мальчик — Ральф — поспешно вскидывает на него глаза.

— А–Аттано? Вы коро…

Ральф совершенно бледнеет, когда Корво переводит на него взгляд. Он сейчас не в своём знаменитом мундире, но его окружает аура опасности и власти. И Корво знает, что Дауд обладает той же.

— Убирайся, мальчик, — окрик Дауда режет слух.

Бедный мальчик уносится быстрее, чем он успевает договорить.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — рявкает Дауд, не отводя взгляда. Его тон Корво не нравится.

— Ничего, — рычит он в ответ, и вся свирепая ярость, с которой он отдаёт приказы как королевский защитник, вырывается в одном слове. Дауд даже не вздрагивает. Корво заставляет себя успокоить голос. Гнев никуда его не приведёт. Джессамине всегда нравилась его хладнокровная натура. Он не хочет… не станет… не предаст это.

— Я просто купил ему еды, — отвечает Корво, уже больше контролируя свой тон.

В лице Дауда что–то мелькает, короткое удивление, а потом подозрение возвращается.

— Всегда так милосерден, верно, лорд–защитник?

Это насмешка, Корво привык к такому при дворе. Насмешки призваны провоцировать, разжигать гнев, ослаблять самоконтроль, демонстрировать чужие слабости, открывать двери для манипуляций. Корво знает это, как знала и Джессамина (Эмили пока ещё пытается это понять), и он отвечает на насмешку так же, как и всегда.

То есть абсолютно ничем.

Когда Дауд осознаёт, что Корво не собирается огрызаться, а тем более возражать, он снова удивляется, и это проявляется в его позе.

И вот тогда Корво рассматривает ситуацию, в которой оказался. Да, он и вправду совсем не подумал. Чего он хотел достичь? Что надеялся сделать? Доказать себе присутствие Дауда? Напасть на него? Кричать на него? Убить его? Корво отбрасывает эту мысль сразу, как только она появляется, и его взбаламученные мысли замедляют свой бег, возвращаясь под контроль. Просить Ральфа привести его к Дауду было опрометчиво, теперь Корво об этом жалеет. На долю секунды он позволил себе поддаться эмоциям и за это теперь корит себя, больно прикусив щёку изнутри.

Он не может так поступать.

Он поклялся не делать так в тот день, когда из чистой ярости выгнал лорда Пендлтона за неуместное замечание.

Он не может позволить своим эмоциям взять над ним контроль. Эмоции позволяют читать его, изучать его, манипулировать им. Он должен оставаться таинственным, непредсказуемым, чтобы никто никогда не осмелился его предать. Он не должен никому доверять. Он должен оставаться объективным, равнодушным, беспристрастным, логичным. Он должен сделать всё это, чтобы защитить Дануолл, чтобы дать Эмили хороший пример для подражания. Ее мать… ушла… а последний лорд–регент был чертовски жадным, легкомысленным человеком. Ей больше не за кем следовать, поэтому Корво придётся сыграть эту роль.

Он не знает, что хочет сделать с бывшим ассасином. Убийство — вариант, который Корво даже не может себе позволить. Избегать его кажется бессмысленным.

— Ты теперь владеешь гостиницей, — просто говорит он.

Дауд изучает его с явным замешательством.

— Кардинальная перемена, учитывая твою… предыдущую профессию, — Корво не может сдержать горечь, прорвавшуюся в его голос к концу предложения.

Глаза Дауда изучают его, проницательно, остро, словно взрезая скальпелем.

— И к чему это?

Корво не отвечает, просто отворачивается, готовый уйти. Он и так сказал достаточно. Ему больше нечего сказать этому человеку. Он не думает, что Дауд нападёт на него, но даже если он это сделает, Корво уверен, что сможет его остановить. Он успевает сделать несколько шагов, а потом Дауд возникает прямо перед ним — удивительно — без оружия.

Вблизи шрам ещё заметнее, он резко выделяется на коже. Возможно, это была рана от клинка, чудом не затронувшая глаз. Может, даже, старая ошибка новичка. У самого Корво много похожих отметин, хотя далеко не таких заметных.

Корво останавливается на расстоянии пары шагов от него и просто ждет.

Несколько мгновений Дауд молчит, замерев, словно пёс, готовый к атаке, изучая взглядом каждую мельчайшую черточку в лице Корво.

— Почему ты меня пощадил?

Вопрос вырывается стремительно, словно отрепетированный, и Корво ощущает странное удовлетворение, зная, как сильно это мучило Дауда.

Корво медленно моргает, складывая руки на груди.

— Ты жалеешь об этом.

Корво внимателен и улавливает мгновенное расширение глаз Дауда при этих словах.

— Верно? — настаивает он.

Вот какого отмщения Корво хочет от Дауда. Он хочет услышать, как Дауд это признаёт. Корво хочет услышать признание, может быть, извинение. Ему нужна не запись в дневнике, не аудиография, он хочет, чтобы Дауд сказал ему это в лицо. Если он не убьёт Дауда, ему нужна хотя бы такая малость.

Корво знает, что Дауд горд, и не стесняется использовать это против него. Дауд слишком горд, чтобы признать свою вину, но в то же время слишком горд, чтобы предоставить Корво удовлетворение от жалких возражений. Он в тупике, Корво видит в его глазах дилемму и про себя наслаждается этим.

— Да, — неохотно звучит ответ, странно подавленный, и это на самом деле раздражает Корво даже больше, чем ожидаемая резкость.

Но всё–таки это признание, и он решает принять его, проходя мимо Дауда, чтобы уйти.

Далеко он не уходит.

Его одним движением отбрасывают к стене, и воротник его рубашки крепко сжимает чужая рука. Затылок Корво бьётся о стену, но эта боль ничтожна в сравнении со всем остальным. Этот рывок источает опасность, и Корво может точно сказать, что Дауд профессионал, невероятно опытный. Он молниеносен и наверняка полностью отвечает прозвищу «Клинок Дануолла».

Руки Корво свободны, и будь он кем–то другим, то одной фигуры Дауда (массивной, могучей) хватило бы, чтобы он даже и не помыслил о побеге. Но Корво — не кто–то другой.

— Почему? — рычит Дауд.

Корво чувствует на себе тепло его дыхания, испытывая слабое отвращение. Он не сопротивляется, лишь меряет мужчину пристальным взглядом, отчего хватка Дауда на его рубашке чуть–чуть слабеет.

Покинув Дануолл, Корво усмирил свою силу, подправил даже поведение, чтобы легче смешаться с людьми. При дворе, особенно рядом с неблагонадёжными дворянами, Корво — зверь, плотный электрически потрескивающий шар, который бьётся о чужие щиты снова и снова, пока не расколет их. Он давит на них с такой силой, такой стойкостью, что дворяне в конечном итоге сдаются под настойчивым тёмно–карим взглядом и делают то, чего от них требуют.

И даже если рассказы о том, как он обращался с некоторыми дворянами, стали почти легендами, никто не может отрицать, что Корво честен и добр. Он никогда не перебивает людей, не издевается, всегда выслушивает, когда ему хотят что–то сказать. Его мало волнует социальный статус, возраст или пол. Он слушает и относится к чужому мнению серьёзно, с удивительным вниманием к каждой детали, что только прибавляет ему популярности среди его окружения.

Но Корво может стать очень пугающим, когда отчитывает за опоздание нерадивого стражника. Он точно знает, какую атмосферу создаёт одним своим присутствием, когда такое случается. Он почти всегда слышит гулкий грохот чужого сердцебиения и никогда не пропускает едва заметные признаки страха. Нередко стражники в итоге униженно бормочут что–то в ответ и не повторяют одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Он не прощает бесчестья и следит за тем, чтобы под его командованием городская стража оставалась бдительной и дисциплинированной.

Сейчас же он вновь высвобождает эту энергию, и она, разрастаясь, встречается с аурой Дауда, словно скрещиваются два клинка. Корво может почти ощутить, как раскаляется воздух, услышать шипение и треск.

Этот человек смеет ему угрожать? Даже после того, как Корво проявил к нему милость?

Корво действительно ненавидит насилие. На самом деле. Ему хватило этого на всю жизнь (на несколько жизней), поэтому он сощуривается, глядя прямо в недрогнувшие глаза напротив. Он никогда не атакует, если его не спровоцируют, и это правило применимо даже к Дауду. Но он пересёк эту черту, когда ударил Корво о стену в недвусмысленной угрозе.

Дауд даже не вздрагивает от загустевшего воздуха, и Корво даёт ему ровно секунду, чтобы отступить.

Он не отступает.

В левой руке Корво разгорается жгучий холод, сосредотачиваясь в пальцах, когда он щедро черпает силу из огромного запаса духовной энергии, открытой ему божественным даром.

Метка Чужого (угольно–чёрные линии и плавные изгибы) наливается светом. Ярким смешением зелёного, жёлтого и синего. Нечестивая сила потрескивает, когда Корво сжимает кулак.

Глаза Дауда чуть–чуть расширяются и захват ослабевает, но он опаздывает.

На секунду.

Магия взрывается с пронзительным воющим звуком, и Дауда отбрасывает порывом ветра, призванного из самой Бездны. Он с грохотом врезается в стену прямо напротив Корво, окруженный свистящим воздухом. Остаточная магия растворяется, с жадностью высасывая тепло. Потом всё обволакивает запах Бездны: пыльный, безвкусный, который могут распознать лишь те, кто разбирается в сверхъестественных искусствах.

Метка снова чернеет, и Дауд стонет, на секунду болезненно поморщившись. Он отлипает от стены, и штукатурка вокруг него крошится и осыпается. Корво даже немного потрясён мощью своего удара: он не знал, что его ветер мог быть настолько силён.

Дауд не падает на колени, он просто стоит и смотрит на Корво. А тот невозмутимо поправляет свою одежду, возвращает себе обычное присутствие духа и просто уходит из переулка.

Это должно послужить Дауду достаточным стимулом для того, чтобы подумать дважды, прежде чем снова ему угрожать.


End file.
